Big Surprise
by luhluhbuh
Summary: Eric sends Pam over to Sookie's house to keep her company until his arrival. However he will get an extremely big surprise when he finally arrives...
1. Chapter 1

****** I wrote this a while ago and have been looking through my documents and found it again so thought I would post it on here, just a short story filled with lemons ;) ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Today had been my first day off in two weeks.

I had had a long lie in, a nice relaxing bath, shaved, exfoliated, moisturised and finished it all off with painting my all my fingernails and toenails. I was sitting on the sofa in some comfortable pyjama shorts and a baggy tshirt. My hair was scraped back into a big messy bun on the top of my head; it looked very untidy and unlike how I normally wear my hair, but it was kind of cute and stylish in an odd way.

I had my TV on and was watching a random film. To be honest I didn't really know what was happening or who anybody was but was content to have it playing in the background while I thought about things.

It had been three months since I last saw Eric. I didn't like to admit it since we weren't a couple and he hasn't shown any signs of wanting a relationship. He just wanted sex. I had a hard time saying no when he was trying because of how gorgeous he was and the memories of our time together when he had amnesia flooded back. But I had to be responsible. I wasn't brought up just to jump into bed with anyone on a whim.

The last time I had seen Eric, he got his memory back. He was sitting on my bed and remembered our time together. The wonderful talks in front of my fire, the way he was so protective over me, the sex! Oh god the sex! And the part he wasn't so happy about...him almost, sort of declaring his love for me and offering to give up his position as Sheriff of Area 5 and come live with me, marry me and work to provide money for us.

I had been left a couple of notes and voice mails from him in those three months. He has been very busy dealing with the take over and his new boss and simply couldn't get away from them long enough to have a much needed conversation with me. I didn't want to be mad at him for this excuse. I hated how much the vampire politics got in the way sometimes. I hated how vampires had so much control over each other. I hated how they were so different.

But of course I also liked them for that reason. They were so peaceful for me to be around. It was heaven to be sitting in a room full of vampires and for me to relax and let my shields down. There was not a single thought, image or buzz from a brain.

I finished painting my nails and flopped back into the sofa. It seemed so empty and quiet in this big old house. It had taken some getting used to after Gran had died. It had also taken some getting used to when Amelia had moved in. But I had grown to like having some company in the house, someone to cook for or have meals cooked by. Someone to share your day with or complain about the customers at the bar. Someone to make me feel reassured when I was a bit edgy about living out in the middle of nowhere.

I missed Amelia terribly. I was so happy for her that she and Tray and decided to move in together, but I was also a bit envious. She deserved happiness and so did he. I was a tiny bit jealous that I couldn't have that same life. I couldn't have a normal human or shifter or were boyfriend. It would be a bit easier for me to date a were or a shifter, but it would still be challenging. I could never have a normal relationship, have normal sex, move in with him, get married and have children. It would be too much to handle. Having to hear their every thought, learning when they have lied to you, learning what they really think about you when you make them mad. I just had to accept that I couldn't have that.

A floorboard from my front porch creaked and snapped me out of my downwards spiral. My heart immediately started racing. It was not too late, but I hadn't expected any visitors or heard any cars pull up. I tried to push my sense out and see if it was a human or a supe outside.

Vampire.

I could sense a bubble, like there should be a brain out there but instead just a bubble of tension. I relaxed a bit when I realised if the person, sorry, if the vampire outside intended to hurt me, they couldn't reach me inside my house without me inviting them inside.

I quickly made a mental list of all the vampires I knew and rescinded their invitation.

I walked over and slowly opened up the front door.

Pam was standing leaning against the railing at the edge of the porch.

"Well hello there Sookie," Pam had a charming expression on her face, which worried me slightly. She was wearing a pastel green velvet tracksuit that clung tightly to her thin body. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and trailed down her back. She had some white tennis shoes on and a matching white bag to finish off her ensemble. It was unfair how good she looked.

"Erm hi Pam. I wasn't expecting any company."

"Eric sent me."

I could sense trouble ahead. "Oh, why?"

"He sent me to come keep you company until he could arrive and to give you plenty of warning of his arrival in case you wanted to dress up...or down," she was leering at me and raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "His words not mine," she added after taking in my expression. "Although what you are wearing will be suitable enough," she cocked her head to one side as she took all of me in.

I sighed. Damn vampires. They were always so horny and couldn't play nice. "Come on in Pam," I said reluctantly. "Can I get you some blood?"

"Oh yes please, donated from yourself?" She had a teasing tone to her voice but her eyes were hopeful.

"No," I was already exhausted from my company and the guest of honour hadn't even arrived yet.

"Well then a True Blood will have to do then," those vampires, so polite. She perched herself down on the edge of sofa and looked around her, taking in my old living room.

I went and heated her up a blood and was wondering why Eric had really sent her ahead of him. I really didn't want any more vampire trouble. I wanted a break. Truth be told I had had a three month break, but that didn't seem long enough to me after the trouble I have been involved in since they came out the coffin. The microwave beeped and shook me out of my thoughts. I put Pam's blood on a napkin on a tray and added a coke on there for me too. I placed them down on the coffee table and sat down next to Pam.

She picked up her drink and I could tell she had been serious when she had asked if the blood was going to be from me. Eric sure wouldn't be happy if he came in and found Pam sucking my neck, that's for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It had been an hour and a half since Pam had arrived.

"Pam, when is Eric getting here? Did he say what time?"

"No, he just said he will arrive when he can but that I had to come sit with you until then," she smiled brightly at me.

"So is there a specific reason he is coming to see me?"

"If there is I don't know about it. Can you not just be happy that he is coming to see you Sookie? A normal person would be," she winked at me and gave me a sly smile.

I sighed and just ignored her. I was getting a bit annoyed at being made to sit here and wait for Mr. Lord all Mighty. Why couldn't he just pick up the phone? Instead I had to sit and entertain Pam. She did seem content with sitting watching the TV and occasionally laughing at the adverts so at least I didn't have to fill in the silence.

"I talked to Amelia the other night," Pam said.

"Oh yeah? Is she okay? I haven't spoken to her in about two weeks; I've constantly been at work."

"Yes she is okay. She says she misses you, but enjoys not having to wait 'til you're out or try being quiet when her and Tray are having sex."

"Oh." I felt my face blushing slightly at the thought of Amelia having to arrange her sex life around me. "I miss her too," was all I could think to say back.

Pam threw her head back and laughed. "Sookie you're blushing!" Of course once she had pointed it out I felt like my cheeks got even warmer. "Do you get embarrassed when people talk about sex?"

"I just don't need to know those kinds of things about people. I hear it all the time in the bar and try to tune it out. I think it should be a personal thing between the people it's happening with."

This made Pam laugh even harder. I just sat and frowned at the TV trying to ignore her. I felt the sofa cushions shift slightly as Pam moved closer to me. I felt her breath on my cheek.

"So do you get embarrassed when Eric tells you what he wants to do with you?"

"How do you know he tells me?" I wanted to look at her but her face was so close and it made me a bit uneasy.

"I have lived with Eric for hundreds of years my friend. I know how blunt and vulgar he can be when he is in the mood. Personally I found it a turn on. It let me know what was going to happen and drove me crazy while he slowly built up to it." She shrugged her shoulders as if she was telling me something totally boring.

I sat in stunned silence trying to think of something to say to what she had told me.

"Would you get embarrassed if I told you what I would like to do with you?" she whispered in my ear. Her breath tickled me and made me shiver.

"Pam stop winding me up!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was just simply asking."

"Well stop it please."

"You know a lot of people are making a big fuss about you Sookie...Eric, Bill, Alcide, Quinn...I want to find out for myself what the fuss is all about," She flicked her tongue out and swirled it on my ear. I gasped and turned my head to face her.

Big mistake. As soon as I was facing her, she filled the gap between us and crushed her lips against mine. I tried to pull away but her hand moved at lightning speed and clamped on the back of my head, holding me to her. I made a noise of protest but she just tightened her grip. Her mouth felt soft and cool, just like it did kissing any vampire. Not that I was an expert in kissing vampires, but the two I had kissed had felt the same.

Her lips were moving expertly against my still lips. It was very hard to remember that this was Pam kissing me. I was trying not to give in, to let her just get it out her system. What was I thinking? I don't do women and I shouldn't be letting her do this. If it was anyone else I would be pushing them away. What was stopping me? Pam flicked her tongue across my top lip and I snapped. I started pushing her away and thrashing on her arms when she wouldn't budge.

She finally got the message and pulled away, but only slightly.

"Pam what do you think you're doing? You know I don't like women that way! Eric will be plenty mad when he arrives and he finds out!"

"Sookie, I know you were enjoying it. If you just relaxed you would find it much more enjoyable." She started sliding her hand up my thigh and before I could stop her, her hand had slid up the bottom of my shorts and was lightly playing with the soft tuft of hair above my sex. I gasped and I felt a familiar flood of warmness spread between my legs. I couldn't decide if I was more surprised at what she had just done of my body's reaction.

I looked up at her and she had a wide grin spread across her face. "I can smell your arousal Sookie."

She leaned in and gently laid a soft kiss on my open mouth. She moved her fingers down slightly and started working a circular motion on my clit. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and she took that as encouragement. She slid her tongue inside my mouth and to both our surprise I started kissing her back. It was playful at first, and then Pam kicked it up a notch and increased the speed of her fingers. I felt a pressure building up and urged Pam not to stop. She started kissing her way down my neck and pulled my top and bra down setting one of my nipples free. She latched on and was kissing and sucking it, it felt wonderful and it was that that pushed my over the edge. She kept on teasing me with her tongue, flicking it across my nipple until my orgasm had run its course and the aftershocks had settled. I lay there gasping, which made my chest heave heavily.

In a movement too fast for my eyes Pam had pulled my tshirt off and had removed my bra. She pulled me around so I was laying the length of the sofa with my legs open. She placed herself between my legs and ripped off her own top and bra. I lay there staring at her perfectly perky breasts. Her nipples were pointing out and I felt another wave of warmth between my legs. She leant forwards and dragged her erect nipples all the way up my body, making us both moan. When she had reached the top she leant down and put her weight on me, it wasn't uncomfortable oddly enough, it added to the pleasure...having another woman lie topless on top of my topless self.

This was so not what I was used to and I never imagined myself in this situation. But I didn't want to stop. An extremely good point about kissing a vampire was that they had centuries of practice. Pam started kissing her way down to my breasts again and teased one my erect nipples with her tongue, while rolling her thumb over the other.

Her hands slid down my belly and under the waistband of my shorts. I lifted my waist so she could slip them off easily. She lowered her head and looked up at me to make sure I was watching. This was a trait she had obviously learned from Eric. She stuck out her tongue and ran it up the length of my mound. I gasped in pleasure and my hand flew down to her head to hold it in place. She bit the fabric of my lace panties softly and suddenly they were off. She stuck her tongue into my folds and started working. I felt like I was going to explode as she ran her tongue up and down and flicking my clit. She slid a finger inside me and I made a choking noise. She found my special spot inside and started rapidly working against it. I felt my second orgasm building and I screamed out as it crashed down on me.

I lay there panting as Pam suddenly turned her head towards the door. I followed her gaze and my heart sank.

The door was wide open and standing on my porch was Eric. He looked furious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Let me in," Eric growled.

"No, not until you calm down," I had pushed Pam away and pulled the blanket that was lying across the back of the sofa over me.

"Sookie, invite me in!" his voice was quite quiet but menacing at the same time.

"Look I'm sorry Eric I know that's not what you expected to find when you arrived, but it sort of just happened! Believe me I didn't expect that to happen either!" I tried to rush to explain to him why I was lying naked on my sofa with a topless Pam between my legs.

"Sookie invite me in! Please!" his face showed desperation and I was instantly confused.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I am, I send Pam along to keep you company while I finish off some paperwork and come to find her doing my job! However I also found it extremely arousing and am desperate to come in so I can join in," his voice had started off furious and transformed to very sexy by the end of his speech.

"So it would be teasing you if we continued Master?" Pam said suggestively. Eric answered with a growl.

"Pam no..." I started but took in the enormous erection bulging in Eric's trousers. I could feel his lust through the bond and felt him send an extra wave of it through to me. This was what he wanted, sort of. He wants to see me and Pam continue, he just wants to be inside so he can join in. So it would be kind of fun to tease him and keep him outside and watch from a distance. I looked back at Pam and threw the blanket off my body. In return she gave me a huge smile and yanked her trousers and panties off.

She climbed back on top of me and leaned down to plant a soft, long kiss. We both looked over to Eric and his eyes were wide. He was gripping on to the frame of the doorway and was pressed against the invisible barrier that stops uninvited vampires from entering my house. Seeing Eric that aroused and desperate to come in gave me a shot of confidence.

I brought my hands up to Pam's breasts and ran my thumbs over her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned. I sat up with Pam still straddling me and took one of her nipples in my mouth. I sucked it and teased it with my tongue, carrying on when she grabbed the back of my head to hold me in place. Her other hand was stroking my back.

I pushed her back so she was lying on her back on the sofa and this time I climbed on top. I was extremely nervous as I hadn't ever done anything like this, but carried on after glancing over at Eric who looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

I left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her belly button, stopping to nibble at her nipples and give them a gentle lick. My hands were running up and down her thighs, gradually getting closer and closer to her centre. I kissed further down until I reached a small, neat crop of hair. I trailed one of my fingers up and down her folds, she was so wet! I slowly glided a finger inside of her and gasped at how it felt. Vampires run a much cooler temperature to humans, so for some reason I expected her to be just as cold inside. I suppose I thought that would be the case because Eric's penis was cooler like the rest of him. I just thought vampires had cooler genitals full stop.

It felt amazingly warm and wet inside of her opening. I moved my finger in and out slowly experimentally and she moaned in delight.

"Taste me Sookie," Pam pleaded. Eric moaned from the doorway.

I hesitantly lowered my head, closed my eyes, and tasted her. I was surprised that it didn't really taste of anything and was happy to continue. I tried to imitate what I had seen Eric do to me. I flicked my tongue in swirling motions and increased the speed of my finger. I slipped another one inside her and she jerked with pleasure. Her hand was stroking my hair, the other gripping the sofa. I felt her muscles tighten up around my fingers...tighter and tighter...while her body tensed up and she arched her back. I kept going at the fast pace and eventually she spilled over the edge and climaxed around my fingers. It was a very fascinating feeling and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

Pam relaxed back onto the sofa and I removed my fingers from inside her.

"Sookie please..." his voice sounded so desperate, so rough; I couldn't resist inviting him in to join.

"Eric Northman, won't you please come in?" I replied in a sweet, polite voice.

In a move too fast for my human vision to follow he was kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa. He grabbed my hand and licked Pam's juices off my fingers. He then wrapped his long, cool arms around my waist and the next thing I knew we had all changed positions.

Pam was sitting in the centre of the sofa with her legs spread wide. I was now kneeling in front of her and Eric was now naked behind me.

"Sookie I want you to taste Pam again," he said as he gently pushed my head down towards her. I resisted and pushed back against him.

"Oh no, I don't think so," I said and stood up and turned around to face him. "Pam get up," I ordered, my gaze never leaving Eric's intense eyes. I heard her stand up and move to stand beside me. "Sit!"

I pointed to where Pam was just sitting and a wide smile spread across Eric's face. He seemed to just materialise over into the sofa in eager anticipation of what was about to happen. I straddled his lap and rubbed myself off his long, hard erection and he rewarded me with a load, guttural moan. I kissed him desperately on his lips, moving to his jaw and down his neck.

I stopped what I was doing and slid to the floor. Pam kneeled on the sofa next to Eric and ran her hands down his chest. I wrapped my small hand around the tip of his cock and slowly started moving it up and down his gigantic length. Eric's huge hand slid across Pam's thigh and between her legs, the other one moving to the back of my neck.

I took the hint and wrapped my lips around his dick. He gasped and threaded his fingers into my hair. I started moving at a slow pace, up and down, gradually getting faster and faster. I could hear Pam moaning and it turned me so much more than it should have done.

I moved faster and faster and felt Eric tense up.

"Fuckkkk Sookie!"

He moaned and shot his load in my mouth. I hurriedly swallowed the massive load and licked the rest off him. I smiled up at him and before I knew what was happening he had grabbed me and pulled me back onto his lap.

He gave me a warning look with his eyes before he slammed his cock deep inside me. I gasped and shouted out in pain and pleasure and held still while I adjusted to his size. He waited a few seconds before thrusting into me, faster and harder. I knew he wasn't going to be gentle or take his time and I didn't want him to.

Pam, feeling a bit left out; ran her fingers over my nipples. I moaned out at the pleasure the both of them were giving me. I slipped my hand down between Pam's thighs to repay her. I cupped her sex and slid two fingers in. I moved my hand fast and with the jerking around Eric was creating it made it a bit rough but she seemed to enjoy that more.

I felt a heavenly pressure start to build and I welcomed it.

"Deeper," I managed to grunt out at Eric, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

He slammed into me harder and I screamed out. With my spare hand I grabbed onto his shoulder and dug my fingernails into his skin. I increased the pace with my fingers so Pam could have her release at the same time.

I felt myself getting tighter and tighter around his swelling member and he lent forwards and bit into my neck.

Everything seemed to happen at once.

I felt Pam squeeze around my fingers as she came, Eric's dick erupted inside of me and I came around him, squeezing everything out.

I slid my fingers out of Pam and she collapsed sideways with her head resting near Eric's shoulder. I slumped forwards and rested my forehead against his. All our breathing was wild and our bodies relaxed, twitching now and again as we settled down from our intense orgasms.

"Pam, get dressed," Eric ordered after a long silence. She slid off the sofa and started gathering her clothes. "I thoroughly enjoyed tonight, but I will end you if you ever touch Sookie like that again. You are only to touch her if she is in danger, do you understand?"

"Yes master," Pam bowed her head, threw on her clothes and left through the front door.

Me and Eric just sat and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time. I couldn't believe what had just happened here in my Gran's living room. I was mortified now that I was running it over in my mind.

"I don't like sharing," Eric announced, breaking the silence.

"Got it." Now that we were left alone, I couldn't decide if I was still mad at him for not coming to see me in the last three months, or by allowed what had just happened that meant I no longer had the right to be annoyed?

He lifted his hand and gently stroked one, long finger across my cheekbone. "Lover."

The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, the once again hard erection digging in my thigh...

There would always be time to be mad at him later, I thought as I crashed my lips against his.


End file.
